Exposed - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Part 1 of 2 Steve and Catherine work to discover who's behind a devious plot. A plot that involves more than one kind of exposure.
1. Chapter 1

_Sammy &amp; Ilna - I'm giddy over the upcoming marathon for the REAL World Anniversary! Thank you for all the wonderfulness you've brought into my life._

_Sammy, I would absolutely not have tackled this story idea without your backup. Thank you so very much for your talent and time on this one. The tie in suggestions and the idea for the exposition were inspired._

_Ilna, for always being such a joy. And putting things right into perspective, every single time. And being an awesome proofreading queen._

_#REALMcRollers: You are the best! No one has better readers or supporters. Much love._

**_Part 2 will post tomorrow._**

* * *

**Exposed**

_**Part 1/2**_

**Piikoi Street  
9:00 p.m. Wednesday Night**

When the truck pulled to a stop at the beach house on Piikoi Street, the driver ran a hand through his short, dark hair but didn't exit the vehicle. It had been a long day. Too long. But there were hours to go before he slept. He grimaced. Now he was paraphrasing Frost. He definitely needed sleep. He had a job to complete, however, and a bit more evidence and intel to gather before his strategy was locked into place. An evil person had to be stopped before any further damage was done. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his hands on the wheel.

He hadn't done the type of job he was contemplating in years, but if that's what it took to eliminate the threat to the island, he was willing to do what it took. He couldn't have anyone taking innocent lives. Risking civilians' safety. Not on his watch. The recent deaths were the last straw. Twelve people dead. Nine in a shootout, three blown to bits. Others with GSWs that would take months, if not years, to recover from. He needed to act now.

He'd have to undertake this one alone, however. There was no way he was involving anyone else. Plausible deniability was going to be their saving grace if his mission went south and the shit hit the fan.

His muscles tensed at the sound of his cell. "Hey."

"Hey. You coming home soon? Otherwise I'm gonna call it a night."

He grinned. "I'll be there as soon as I wrap up one detail. Go to bed."

"Okay, I'll leave a plate for you."

"Thanks. I won't be long. Get some sleep, you're beat, too." He hit _end _and tossed the phone on the passenger seat. Starting the engine, he drove off with a last glance at the house, just missing being spotted by the driver of the Corvette who pulled into the driveway.

* * *

Catherine unlocked the door, dropped her purse on the coffee table, and knelt to greet Cammie with, "Hey, Sweetie, how's my pretty girl?" The dog's tail thumped wildly. She stood, and Cammie followed her into the kitchen where the smell of food wafting through the room made Catherine smile.

"Ohhh, you cooked?" She wrapped her arms around Steve's waist as he turned to greet her, spatula in hand.

"Hi." He bent to kiss her. "I figured since you were on a wild goose chase half the night and I beat you home …" He gestured to the stove. "It's just grilled fish with the rest of that pineapple salsa and I heated up the last of the leftover manicotti from Easter." True to Nonna's recipe, Danny and Grace had made enough to feed ten people, even though it was just the four of them and Gabby for Easter dinner.

Catherine let go of Steve and reached to grab two place settings. She took them and two Longboards to the living room. "That's perfect. We skipped lunch. Danny called to say you wrapped the case about two minutes before you texted me to bag it and head home," she called over her shoulder. When Steve followed her into the room carrying a platter of food, she snagged a piece of fish and popped it in her mouth as she laid out the silverware. "Mmmm. I'm starving. Thanks for cooking."

Steve shrugged and smiled. "Cammie helped." The dog perked at the sound of her name and shifted closer before lying at Catherine's feet as her humans sat together and ate while talking quietly.

She moved over to the rug and hardly twitched an ear when, after they settled back on the sofa, familiar sounds of quiet conversation morphed into different sounds that continued as they moved upstairs.

* * *

**Diamond Head  
**_**Same time**_

Locking the door, the man entered and dropped his keys on a table just inside the threshold. The house was quiet as he went into the kitchen and, pulling out a plate covered in foil, ate by the light of the refrigerator. Not really tasting the chicken stir fry, but grateful for not having to cook. He washed the plate and placed it the in the cupboard before moving to the desk in his bedroom.

His laptop sprang to life and a bio popped up. He focused on the figure in the photo and shook his head. This had gone on for too long. He read through the file and couldn't believe he was ready to take the guy down after only a few weeks of surveillance and following leads. How could this man ever have expected he'd get away with such a blatant scam? An obvious case of fraud. He'd hoped to gather more evidence, but the situation had turned dangerous quickly and he was given no choice. People were dying and he had to step in.

Twelve people dead and another four wounded in a warehouse takeover were horrible enough, but his target had put an entire neighborhood in danger. There were active shipping lanes not far from where the shootout had taken place, not to mention the innocent employees in the warehouse and adjacent buildings. It was a miracle the gunfire and explosions hadn't killed dozens more.

He checked his game plan one more time before snapping the laptop closed. He changed from khakis and a t-shirt into sleep pants and padded down the hall to another bedroom. Peeking in, he saw the dark hair splayed across the pillow and watched as a teenager slept peacefully. "Pretty soon," he whispered. "I'll wrap this up and you and I will take a week off and just have fun."

"Hmmm?" The girl's dark hair tumbled into her eyes as she sat up. "Dad?"

"Sorry, Kitty, didn't mean to wake you up."

"Did you eat? You're not eating enough," the girl scolded.

"I ate, thanks for leaving the plate. Go to sleep. When this case is over, I'll take a break and we'll go surfing, okay?"

"Really?" She seemed skeptically optimistic.

"Promise." He backed out of the room, quietly closing the door with a sigh. He needed to end this before it affected his daughter. Tomorrow was go day.

* * *

**Thursday **

**11:00 a.m.**

"You're not at the right angle. Here, look at this again." The man held out his tablet, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I just think it'd look hotter if …"

"Look, this has been strategized to the last detail. You don't need to think. Just do what your contract specifies and we'll all be out of here in an hour."

"Okay, okay, I was just tryin' to make it better."

"You've both done this work before, just do exactly what we discussed and you're good to go."

* * *

**HQ - Steve McGarrett's Office  
8:00 p.m.**

Steve was literally seething with anger as he looked at a photo in his hand. "_Catherine_!" he called, not picking up the intercom or even bothering to turn around.

She was in his office in seconds. His tone, as well as his volume, having increased her haste. "What? Steve, what's wrong?" Catherine could literally see the tension in his body. He was coiled like a spring as he waved her over.

"Look at this … this … _shit_. These were left on my desk while I was out. I thought I was finished with cryptic … never mind," he held out two eight by ten images. "Just look."

Catherine took them, stood at his side and scanned the photos, her eyes widening, her mouth forming a silent _'oh'_. "What the_ …_? We never …"

"Exactly." Steve huffed a breath as Catherine noticed the tight grip on his badge turning his knuckles white.

The photos in her hand were of her and Steve, taken from two similar angles.

In his office at HQ.

In a _very_ compromising position.

The words "You're not fooling me," and "Busted," were superimposed onto the images.

Her pulse quickened with anger as her expressive brown eyes flashed. "What the _hell_!?"

They bent over the images again and simultaneously said,

"That's …"  
"That's …"  
"… clearly not you."  
"… obviously not you."

And the tension eased ever so slightly at their case of monobrain. Each had automatically looked to prove the other's innocence and found it.

Steve pointed below the woman's shoulder, "No beauty marks." Catherine had some tiny beauty marks scattered over her skin. They were hardly noticeable, but Steve knew her body almost better than his own. He'd traced between them in a sensual game of connect the dots more times than he could count.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer. "The shape of his jaw is wrong. And this guy's hands? Nothing like yours; your fingers are longer and thinner, and look at this …" She pointed to the image, "No scar on the clavicle."

"So," Steve ran a hand behind his neck. "What the hell _is_ this? Why go to all this trouble to … what? Set us up? Embarrass us?"

"With _what_, though?" Catherine's head tilted in question, and she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I mean, okay, if that were us, it's embarrassing, but so what?" Steve was nodding as she continued, "We'd never have sex while on duty, that's blatant dereliction and old habits die hard."

Steve added, "Even if we were the types to neglect our duties, the office walls are _glass_, why wouldn't we go somewhere else? _Anywhere_ else." Steve's eyes scanned the images and then sought Catherine's. "The locker rooms, the showers ..."

"Right." Catherine's mind was running through motives even as she calculated details about the images, the paper they were printed on, the ink. "Aside from the glass wall issue, is the fact we've been together for over fifteen years. Even if we don't engage in P.D.A.'s, that's pretty common knowledge." Steve waited for her to continue. "It's not like either of us is cheating on anyone. We're an established couple in our late thirties, we own a home together." She shook her head, "What's this meant to prove?"

"I …" Steve's brows knitted in concentration. "I don't think this is actually my office. I mean, let's run the security footage, but I seriously doubt two people who resemble us enough to fake this photo broke in here, had sex on my desk …" Catherine could see disgust run through him at that particular thought, "took a photo and left."

Catherine considered what he was saying. "You're right. It doesn't make sense." She began to walk to the smart table with Steve close behind. "I'll run the footage right now."

As they entered the bullpen, Danny came through the glass doors. "Hey. Why are you still here?" He reached for his phone to check for a missed call. "Did we catch a case already? I've only been gone a half hour, I came back 'cause I forgot …" He stopped when he noticed his friends' expressions. "What's happened?"

Steve looked at Catherine, who was still holding the photos. She placed them on the table and said, "These were left on Steve's desk."

Danny Williams was anything but a prude. Still, seeing what his rational mind knew couldn't be his closest friends as his eyes were registering exactly the opposite, he pushed the images away with a cringe. "Okay, clearly not you guys."

"Thank you, Danny."

"For what, Catherine? Knowing you both well enough to know there's no way it's you?"

"Yeah." She smiled a small smile at him.

"Wanna know how?" Danny's eyes held Catherine's. "First, this is supposed to be during work, I assume? Because otherwise what's the point if they're not accusing you of paying more attention to each other, in the biblical sense, than to your jobs?"

Steve folded his arms and waited as Danny continued. "Look at the shadows. They're at the wrong angle. The sun would have to be shining from the middle of the bullpen to cast shadows at that angle. And second," he shrugged, and his words lightened the mood in the room a few degrees. "And more importantly, I've worked with this animal for four years. He may be a thick headed son of a bitch who drives me insane, but," Danny's next statement was completely serious. "He's my best friend and partner. And I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, there is no way in hell he'd ever compromise your place on the team. _Ever_."

Steve's eyes softened as he quietly said, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Babe. Let's catch this bastard and see what his game is."

.

* * *

**_To be continued tomorrow..._**

* * *

_._

_K__eep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com._

_You can always join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_Come find me on Twitter and share your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


	2. Exposed - Part 2 Conclusion

**Exposed - A McRoll in the REAL World Story**

**Part 2 of 2**

.

**A Home Office  
Diamondhead 8:30 p.m.**

He checked his watch again. The plan was in go mode for sure. Soon the fraud would begin to see his scheme unravel. He took a long swallow of his Longboard before resting it on his desk. As soon the unraveling began, the edges of the imposter's facade would start to fray and he wouldn't be able to hold it together once he was exposed. He crossed his legs on the desk and reclined in the chair. If everything continued according to plan, the take-down was a guaranteed success. Taking a few cleansing breaths, he focused on the details of his plan and ran his hand over the weapon strapped to his side.

* * *

**HQ: Same Time**

Catherine scanned the images and put the photos up on the screen, zooming in. "This will give us a better look."

She pointed. "See there, Danny? No clavicle scar on the guy, and I have some scattered beauty marks that this woman doesn't." Catherine adjusted the image further. "And they're pretty much completely exposed, but the photo just _happened _to be taken with her face obscured and his head buried in her neck, under her hair? Isn't that a convenient coincidence?"

Both subjects were only partially clothed. The man wore an open button down, which was certainly easier than trying to recreate Steve's tattoos if his arms had been in plain view, but his neck and part of his chest were uncovered where the woman's hands were tugging on his T-shirt, hence the exposed clavicle. He was seated on the desk, straddled by the woman who had her boots off and one leg out of her jeans. She was essentially naked from the waist up; sans bra with a racer-back tank top pushed up under her arms.

"Look there," Steve said. "Zoom in tighter on her back, Cath."

Upon closer inspection, a row of discolored spots adorned the woman's back and shoulder.

When he spoke again, the edge in Steve's voice was as hard as granite. "Those are ..." he took a breath. "Bite marks. That's not … I wouldn't …" his gaze flitted from Catherine to Danny, "I'd never … mark Catherine up like that."

His eyes looked angst-ridden. "That's _deliberately_ facing the camera. Whoever this is assumes people would believe I'm ... capable of …" He ran a hand through his hair and stopped.

Catherine shifted closer so her hip was touching Steve's. She knew exactly what was upsetting him. Her voice was soft. "But you're _not_." Her fingers found his. "Steve, no one who knows us would believe you'd demean me like …"

Danny had caught the flash of hurt in his best friend's eyes before he masked it. He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Of _course_ not. C'mon, Babe, Catherine's right. That's not a single hickey on a teenager. That's possessive and controlling." He passed a hand across his eyes. "Literally _nobody_ who's seen you and Catherine together for thirty seconds would believe that crap. As a matter of fact, this may actually work for us. If we find this woman before those marks fade, we'll have clear evidence against the guy."

Just then, Steve's cell rang and the three exchanged a glance.

"McGarrett. Yes, Governor."

Catherine could see the anger boiling in Steve but he kept his voice calm, yet tight.

"I was left copies, Sir."

His next statement was vehement.

"That is _absolutely_ _not_ Lieutenant Rollins."

He added, "Or me, Governor." Stating his own innocence was almost an afterthought.

Steve listened for a beat before responding, "Yes, we can prove it, beyond a shadow of a doubt. We were just about to run the security footage to prove it's not even my office." He paused again to listen. "Yes, Sir. I'll do that. Thank you, Sir, as soon as we know something." He ended the call, rubbed the back of his neck again and looked at Danny.

"Denning got copies," Danny stated.

"In living color." Steve turned to Catherine. "He doesn't want you to run the footage."

"What?" Catherine's eyes widened. "He can't believe …"

"No. No. He said he assumed there was an explanation. But he doesn't want you running the footage so when we nail this bastard his lawyer can't claim you tampered with it." Steve was hitting speed dial as he spoke. "Chin, can you get back here? Call Kono in, too. Somebody's working a scam and I need all the security footage for HQ checked. We received some … doctored explicit photos and Cath can't run the check."

Danny and Catherine could hear Chin's surprised, "What? _Why?_" through Steve's cell.

"Because she's incriminated in them. We both are. Thanks. See you in a few." That time, when Steve ended the call, he huffed out a disgusted sigh.

"I'm going to have Duke run every visitor's badge for the past six weeks," Danny said and before he made to leave the bullpen, he gave Catherine's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "If there's no blackmail request, this asshole's got another agenda. Let's find out what it is so we can nail him to the wall."

Steve nodded and watched with gratitude as his partner strode to the door of his office. He turned to Catherine who hadn't moved from her place beside him and was studying the screen for more inconsistencies.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Catherine had been so intent she'd momentarily thought she misheard him.

"I'm sorry, Catherine."

"For what? Steve, this guy's a nutcase, or out for something. Why on earth would you apologize?"

"Because, something I've done has clearly set him off. And he's pulled you into it."

"No." She stepped close enough that Steve could smell her shampoo. "You do _not_ get to put this on yourself. He could just as easily be targeting me."

"Catherine …"

She placed both hands on his chest. "Steve." Her look left no room for discussion. He was not to blame himself. "If I can't take a little embarrassment, I'm in the wrong line of work."

Steve's expression softened at her determination and his hands covered hers.

"Now," she nodded at the screen, "take another look at them. They look … awkward together, unnatural." She glanced at Steve, whose eyes tracked from the image to Catherine's and he nodded slowly.

"What are you getting at?" He could see her working out details in her head.

"That we'd be more … I don't know … instinctive … uncontrived … these people just look …" A tiny grin graced her lips when she made the connection. "I've got it; they're not a couple, she's an actor hitting a mark."

Steve's eyes widened. "You're right." He squeezed her hand. "You're absolutely right." He pulled out his phone and hit a number. "Kono. When you get in, I need you to look into the local adult film industry. Catherine thinks the woman in the photos we were sent may be a porn actress. Let's see what you discover. We're …" He stopped when he got a text. Expecting it to be from Danny he glanced down.

It wasn't Danny.

Under 'Number unknown' a text read: S_top __the charade__! Who the hell do you think you are? I__'m going to expose you._

Steve held it out to Catherine just as Chin walked through the doors.

"Chin, ping this, we need to locate the origin," Steve told him, and Chin was on the smart table, fingers flying in seconds flat.

* * *

The dark haired man barely held back from smashing the phone against the wall. What the hell? Why wasn't the governor all over this? And why wasn't the news on it? Son of a _bitch_, the imposter couldn't get away with this much longer. He'd have to up the game.

* * *

**10:30 p.m.  
**Steve and Catherine entered HQ, removing their tac vests as they joined Danny and Chin to fill them in. The closest area to the text and subsequent calls his and Catherine's phones had received had led them to Wainae and an abandoned home. Inside, they'd found a 'set' dressed as Steve's office. Nothing else. No camera equipment, no suspect.

What they did find was a burner phone containing photos of the team, Grace, even Cammie and Scout. Not surveillance photos, the team noted, like the ones that crazy woman had taken before stalking Catherine, but family-type images taken with the team's own phones.

Catherine and Steve in a photo with Grace she'd taken at an ice cream parlor as a selfie. Danny, Steve and Chin in uniform at a charity event for deceased police officers' families that the whole team had attended. Catherine and Kono surfing. Cammie and Scout tearing around Steve and Catherine's backyard. All in a folder marked 'Family'.

Steve's expression when he came upon the image of himself, Catherine and Grace was one of pure hatred for whoever was doing this. "That's it," he growled, "if I get to him first …"

Danny's face colored. "This is from _my_ phone. Grace texted that picture to me."

Catherine looked over Steve's shoulder. "These are _all _from our phones. I took this one of you guys."

"Okay what's this guy's game?" Chin said when Steve practically slammed the burner onto the smart table. "He thinks he's one of us? Then why threaten Steve? Why the photos of you and Catherine?"

Just then Danny and Catherine received calls. They picked up at the same time. Catherine's caller simply said, "You can tell the difference," in a digital voice, while Danny's message was, "Look hard at your best friend."

Steve was next. He got a text that read, _You'll be exposed soon._ _We're on to you – McGarrett._

* * *

**Same Time**

His temper dissipated as he moved on to his next phase. He'd wanted to keep them out of it, but he'd been left no choice. He'd get his closest allies to help expose the imposter and bring him down. That would do it. His best friend had his back _–_ would do anything to help him; so would his brilliant girlfriend. His eyes lit at the thought of the beautiful girl he'd quite literally die for, and who he knew would do the same for him. He smiled smugly. It was only a matter of time, now.

* * *

**Midnight**

Chin's head popped up from where he was quickly working at the smart table, his eyes flashing with a seed of triumph. "Steve, I've got him. Forrest Van Kessler. He lives in Diamond Head. Recently divorced, one child. Old money family. Father is Warren Van Kessler. He groomed Forrest for politics since kindergarten. Kid was kicked out of several prep schools of the thirty thousand dollars a year for grammar school variety. Sociopathic tendencies.

Seems he stayed in law instead of running for office. Which pissed off daddy. Pissed him off further by marrying an actress/waitress he met while in college.

That _really _sent mommy and daddy over the edge. Because even if she eventually won an Oscar, or landed a series for a couple mil a year, all she'd ever be was show-biz money. A novelty their society friends would invite to parties for a while, but not anyone they'd really accept."

Chin pulled up a photo of a man with dark hair and hazel eyes. While he didn't look like Steve, he had his general description. Late thirties, six one, one seventy five. Chin nodded at the screen and continued.

"So after the wedding, the parents cut off Van Kessler's allowance. They actually didn't speak for a couple of years until Forrest's daughter was born. Then his parents took the money that was originally earmarked for him and started a trust for the child. Guess who's _not_ the trustee?"

"Van Kessler," Danny interjected.

"Exactly," Chin confirmed.

Steve's body was rigid with tension. "So where's this guy now? And why's he fixated on us?"

"Seems he's fascinated with police work. Tried to go to the academy. Even daddy's money couldn't help him pass the psych eval. He clearly wanted to be a cop as a power trip. Once again, sociopathic tendencies. He even lobbied the governor to be on the advisory committee that helps fund Five-0. Denning didn't bite."

Danny stepped up and studied the info on the screen. "Look at this: two months ago, the wife leaves. He's suing for sole custody based on child abandonment, which is bullshit, because she took the daughter when she moved out. Van Kessler got an order for physical custody because he's in a mansion and family money trumped the mom's one bedroom rental."

Danny exchanged a look with Steve. No one knew better what trying to start over in a new location and spending every cent to be a good parent was like than Danny Williams. And no one knew better than Steve McGarrett that Grace was happiest with her dad, whether or not Danny could ever match her mom and Stan in the finance department.

Danny's eyes blazed as he said, "So, now he's got his daughter full time; he's dealing with a teenager who'd rather live with her mother, according to what she told the judge; and he's got the day to day stress that comes with being a single parent. He's been calling out of work and some of his law firm's high tech surveillance equipment and cameras were signed out and not returned."

Chin added, "Top it off with the ex's new boyfriend. He's a homicide detective. They met in the courthouse when she was there for a custody hearing and he was giving testimony on a case."

Steve checked his weapon and absently touched his badge. "This is our guy. Definitely. Let's go."

* * *

**Diamond Head House  
Residence of Forrest Van Kessler  
Friday 1:15 a.m.**

The team exited their vehicles and fanned out around the house. "Chin, Kono, go around the side. Danny, Catherine, with me. He's waiting for me, let's give him what he wants."

Entering the house's great room, Steve stood several feet in front of Danny and Catherine, weapon drawn. When he reached the bar, on which sat an open laptop, his voice was low and menacing as the dark haired man rose slowly in a modified combat stance, holding a SIG. "Forrest Van Kessler. Five-0. Hands where I can see 'em."

Van Kessler blinked for a full second. "What the hell? _You?!_" He addressed Steve as though he were surprised by his presence, but when his eyes landed on Danny and Catherine he nodded as if greeting old friends.

"Who the hell did you think would show up, Van Kessler? You led me here," Steve ground out.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Forrest Van Kessler countered."I _know _what you're doing. Trying to take over my life.

My team.

My friends.

My _best_ friend.

And_ Catherine_."

He turned to Steve. "Take off that damn disguise!"

"_What?"_ Danny's fingers flexed on his weapon, ready to fire if the guy devolved any further; he was clearly insane.

Van Kessler looked between Danny and Catherine. "Tell him. Tell him we're on to him. He's been exposed."

Danny and Catherine looked at Steve; his SIG was pointed at Van Kessler's head.

Van Kessler's voice rose. "He's _killing_ people! He shot up that warehouse."

Danny spoke calmly. "That warehouse was full of domestic terrorists. We took down a terror cell."

"There was an explosion."

"In an empty building. We'd cleared the perimeter."

Van Kessler shook his head. "No. He's _killing _innocent people, trying to ruin _my _reputation." He swung to look at Steve. "What did you _do_ to them?" His eyes skittered between Danny and Catherine. "Are they drugged? How can they not _know_?" His eyes held Danny's.

"How can _you_ not _know_? Danno?

_You_ know it's me."

When Danny didn't respond, Van Kessler turned to Catherine. _"Cath? _Please_." _

The use of the names Steve called them made each in turn cringe inwardly.

Danny took a step forward. "Look, Buddy, I _can_ tell the difference. Of course I can. I get it now. _You're_ Steve." He glanced between Van Kessler and his partner. "_This_ guy's an imposter, right?"

Van Kessler looked skeptical. "You _can_ tell?" He sounded almost convinced, but then swung the weapon wildly. "Or are you lying?"

Danny's voice was soothing, "I can tell. I can. We've been friends for years. Been through a lot. You're my brother. I've got your back. I've always got your back, _Steve_. Let's deal with this guy, but let Catherine leave. You don't want her hurt, right?"

"_No_." Catherine's voice was quiet but determined. There was no way she was leaving Steve and Danny with an insane man who thought he was Steve. "I'm staying."

"She's right, she stays." Van Kessler pointed between them with the gun.

"But you've got me here. I believe you," Danny said evenly.

"But I believe you, too … _Steve_," Catherine said softly. "That's what you meant on the phone, when you said I could tell. Of _course_ I can." She smiled. "Now, can you tell me why the imposter would send those photos?"

"No! No, I sent those. To discredit him, draw _him _out Expose him for what he really was. That's why I hired the actors …" He shook his head as if to clear it. "I wouldn't use real photos of us. I'd _never_ … I didn't want to involve anyone else, but, _he," _Van Kessler gestured toward Steve with the barrel of the gun,_ "_wasn't supposed to show them to you …"

"That's okay, _Sweetheart_," Catherine said, using an endearment she never called Steve. "You were trying to protect me. I understand." She smiled sweetly and took another step closer. Her intent was to block any possible shot at Steve. Yes, it would block Steve's shot of Van Kessler as well, but she was counting on Danny to take him out if it went south. "We're on to him though."

"I … how do I know you're not confused and lying now? That he didn't drug you both? And Chin and Kono?"

Danny took yet another step closer. "Here, let's prove it. I'll ask you questions about yourself. Where'd you go to high school?"

"Too easy."

"Okay, okay, tell us something only you would know, okay … Buddy?"

After a second, Van Kessler blinked. "Yeah, okay."

"I get to answer, too." Steve's voice was so cold and measured and Danny knew immediately he was trying to draw Van Kessler's attention. Make him doubt his delusion.

"Shut up! This is your fault." Van Kessler growled.

"No, let him try. He can't know _everything_, right, Partner?" Danny grimaced at the word. "Here's a question. What's your dog's name?"

"Cammie." Van Kessler's smile was more like a sneer. He was sweating as he ran his left forearm across his face.

Steve interjected, "Bullshit. Too easy. What was Catherine's first duty station?"

The vein in Van Kessler's neck was pulsing. He'd clearly studied up on Steve. He wasn't expecting a question about Catherine. "Suitland," he named the headquarters of Navy Intelligence in Maryland, clearly guessing.

Danny's eyes never left the man's face when Steve corrected him. "She pulled sea duty. Ask another one."

Seeing Van Kessler's hand begin to tremor, Catherine stepped closer and, ignoring the looks from Steve and Danny, quietly asked, "What did you get me for Valentine's Day 2014?" Going along with Steve's attempt to shake his delusion, she smiled and fingered the arrow necklace she was wearing.

Steve's hands clenched and unclenched as he glanced at Danny.

Picking up on her false clue, Van Kessler looked confidently at Catherine. "The necklace you're wearing. I bought you that necklace."

"Game over. You lose." Steve's voice was tight and measured. "I bought that for Catherine a long time ago. For her birthday."

Van Kessler seemed dazed as he once again used a sleeve to wipe the sweat from his face, momentarily lowering his gun. "I … that's …" He struggled with his delusion and for a second he looked at Steve, then Catherine. He raised his weapon sharply, but before he could fire, he was suddenly on his knees; a blossom of darkness on his sleeve, his weapon clattering to the floor.

Steve exploded into action, along with Danny and Catherine. In seconds, Forrest Van Kessler was cuffed and muttering confusedly to himself. "I'm Ste … no … _you're_ …" He looked at Steve with unfocused eyes. "_You're_ Steve McGarrett." He seemed to notice his bloody shoulder for the first time. "You _shot _me?" With the realization, the pain hit and he folded in on himself.

Kono and Chin entered, holstering their weapons. "Nice shot, Chin." Catherine nodded as he and Kono lifted Van Kessler to his feet and led him outside.

Danny placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, exchanged a look with Catherine, and followed the cousins outside.

"Hey." As Catherine walked up to him, Steve closed the space between them in a single stride.

"Hey." He pressed his lips to her temple as she slid an arm around him for a brief moment in the empty room. They separated just before they heard, "Commander," as an HPD officer and CSU tech entered. "We're cleared to start in here on your okay, Sir."

"Go. We're good. Thanks." Steve headed for the door with Catherine at his side.

* * *

**HQ  
4:00 a.m.**

While Chin and Kono processed the arrest and accompanied the prisoner, Danny stood at the smart table briefing Steve and Catherine on his interview with Forrest Van Kessler's soon to be ex wife, Monica, and an HPD psychiatrist. "So, what we saw earlier was a psychotic episode where he actually thought he _was_ Steve." Danny shook his head. "He thought _you_ were an imposter," he addressed his partner, "and were trying to replace him and ruin his reputation. That's why the odd syntax when he texted you, '_We're on to you -_ _McGarrett. _Your name was at the end because he wasn't _addressing_ you, he was _signing_ the message - with your name."

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face and blinked tired eyes. "I seriously don't remember crossing paths with him, ever."

"It gets weirder. We know he always wanted to be a cop, right? But he failed the psych evals and his parents pushed for law school. Seems like he started to lose it when his marriage was falling apart. When I asked the ex if she had any idea why he'd fixate on you to the point of craziness, she said she remembered reading about 'Commander McGarrett in that _Most Eligible Bachelor_ thing' and saying ..." Danny smiled at Catherine. "Cath … I say this with love because there's no accounting for it since you're otherwise so brilliant, but she apparently shares your questionable taste in men. Monica told a friend, in front of Forrest, she thought Super SEAL here was 'super hot.' "

The tension was eased by the familiar teasing. Steve made a face at his best friend and Catherine smiled, stepped closer to him and said,"I think I have _impeccable_ taste, Danny, thank you."

Danny grinned at having made his friends laugh after their very tense situation and continued.

"Then the Mrs. worked on a fundraiser and attended that Governor's ball you weren't kind enough to spare us all from, where she met you and Catherine. Apparently, she went on and on about what a great guy you are, what a great looking couple you two make, and Van Kessler started to read up on you. Service record, Five-0, everything he could find.

According to the police psychiatrist, he got more obsessed the more unbalanced he became."

Danny frowned and glanced at Catherine before stating the next bit of information. "And now we hit the trifecta of all things weird.

Forrest doesn't bother to address the fact that he's neglecting his wife, they're arguing twenty-four/seven, he's treating her more and more like arm candy - her words, not mine - and less like a partner. Instead of going to counseling like Monica suggested after he bought a Silverado without telling her, he proposed they …" Danny cleared his throat. "Play games."

"Games?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, knowing where it was going.

"Not harmless little couple games, either. He wanted them to role-play ... to pretend to …" Danny ran a hand through his hair and looked between his friends.

"What, Danny?" Steve knew his partner wasn't squeamish and Catherine wondered what would make Danny hesitant.

"Just tell us."

"He wanted them to pretend ... to be you two."

Danny saw Catherine and Steve exchange a horrified look and he briefly touched her shoulder. "He came home with stuff like badges, knife sheaths and a thigh holster. Monica's a natural redhead, he asked her to wear a brown wig. I'm … look, it skeeves _me_ out so I can imagine how you guys feel."

Catherine shuddered ever so slightly and Steve placed a hand on her back, PDAs be damned. There was no one in the office except them and Danny.

"Monica said she was done at that point. She took their daughter and left. Unfortunately, his parents' influence got him temporary physical custody, since Monica was in a small apartment and back to working as a waitress. He was on the verge of losing his position at the law firm because he'd never cared about his job and had pretty much been phoning it in after his father retired as a partner.

When his wife left, it pissed him off, but a couple of months later when Monica started dating a cop, Van Kessler must have decided that would never have happened if _he_ was a cop, if he was like Steve. The psychiatrist thinks he needed a way to believe he was better than he thought he was, better than the new detective boyfriend."

Danny faced his partner. "At some point, Van Kessler started to believe he _was _a cop, and not just _any_ cop, he was _you_."

"That's ... seriously fucked up." Steve looked incredulous.

"Maybe, but that's what went on in his head, best they can tell. He hired the porn actors to discredit the 'imposter' and draw him out …Kono ran them down and got their statements, they'll have no problem testifying, by the way.

When the Governor didn't call _him_ in about the photos, to solve the crime of someone discrediting you and arrest the imposter ... _you ..._ like he expected, he decided you'd brainwashed or drugged us all. He figured Catherine and I would believe him when he told us the 'truth' in person." Danny air quoted. "So he contacted us directly. The rest is what happened at the take-down. He thought he was exposing an imposter, turns out you exposed him." Danny took a breath. "His daughter is fine, by the way, her mom will get full custody."

Catherine smiled, knowing Danny would have checked as soon as he knew there was a child involved. "He was acting oddly, but luckily he didn't do anything to frighten or endanger her at home."

"Thank God," Catherine whispered, and Steve agreed.

"That's all we have, I'll finish up and make a report in the morning," Danny said. "Oh, wait, it_ is_ morning," he chuckled dryly. "Well, as soon as I get the paperwork from the HPD psychiatrist and the ex's lawyer. Monday, probably."

Steve agreed. "Great. Thanks, Danny." He looked around with tired eyes. "Let's call it a night. Or a day. Go get some sleep."

"You too." Danny nodded. "Both of you."

After Danny was gone, Steve entered Catherine's office. She was grabbing her keys and purse. "You ready?"

"So ready." She smiled.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**McGarrett/Rollins Home**

"Cammie, hey, Baby. We missed you. Esther said you were very good, weren't you, Pretty Girl?" Catherine dropped to her knees and buried her face in the dog's fur. She cooed little phrases as Steve watched them with loving eyes until she stood and Cammie went to greet him with gentle kisses.

Catherine marveled at how their dog knew instinctively when they were really tired and needed quiet hugs and comfort and she did her best to provide both.

"Cammie, wanna go outside?" Steve's eye's followed the dog to the door, saying, "I'll run and feed her, then she'll be set til this afternoon. Go on up, Cath. You're exhausted."

"So are you. Don't be too long." She ran a hand through the hair at his temple. "Okay?"

"We'll be right back. We promise, right, Cammie?"

When Steve came upstairs with Cammie, he found Catherine was out of the shower and sitting in bed. He stopped to kiss her. "Be out in five."

She nodded and watched him roll his shoulders against the tension as he removed his shirt.

"You awake?" Catherine heard five minutes later, and opened her eyes.

"Yeah. C'mere." She lifted the covers and he climbed in beside her. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him.

After a full minute, Steve spoke quietly. "Weird one, huh?" he said into her hair before pulling back to see her face.

"Definitely. All of it was. But him thinking he was you, I ... wanting his wife to play along and pretend to be _us_? That's just ... damn creepy."

"He was totally screwed up. I can't imagine why ..."

Catherine knew what he was about to say. "Because whether you realize it or not, you're pretty amazing. And people are crazy. Crazy curious, crazy jealous, whatever. Van Kessler was just really sick on top of it." She took a breath. "Thank God he didn't hurt anyone." Her hand found his. "Especially you."

"Or you." He raised an eyebrow. "You should have stood down, you know."

"He wouldn't have hurt me."

"You don't know that. And if anyone ever ..." He stopped and kissed her to erase the thought.

"He wouldn't have. He thought he was you, Steve. If there's one thing he'd know from studying you, it's that you'd _never_ hurt me. You'd do whatever it took to keep me safe."

"Of course." He ran a hand over her shoulder.

"So, I banked on that. What he didn't count on, what he didn't study enough, was me. Because that goes both ways." Her fingers tightened on his. "Always has. Always will."

Her tone lightened. She wouldn't close her eyes for the night with Van Kessler's creepiness hanging over them like a fog. "Besides, we're off today and tomorrow, I couldn't let anything get in the way of swim time with Cammie." Catherine smiled gently to see Steve's eyes soften. They were both fine. No one was hurt. They'd taken down a deranged suspect with no collateral damage.

Cammie came to Catherine's side of the bed and put a paw up. When she turned over to ruffle her fur and place a kiss on her nose, the dog happily moved to her own bed, circled to a comfortable position and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Cammie?" Steve said quietly and Catherine smiled to see the dog's head lift and her brown eyes fix on Steve's. "You had an early run and we're off today, can we grab a few hours' sleep?"

The dog huffed a contented sigh and settled down to doze.

Catherine moved into his arms and placed a hand on his chest. "If she sleeps in for the next six hours, I'm officially impressed. But regardless, we're crawling back in bed and sleeping till noon, no matter what. Deal?" She held up her hand to shake.

"Deal." Steve took her hand and kissed her fingers, then her lips. "And unless you're too tired, I'm hoping to impress you in other ways right about now."

In spite of his teasing tone, Catherine knew he needed her touch to affirm their being home, safe and sound, as much as she needed his.

She smiled brightly. "You've been impressing me for years, Commander." She placed a hand on his face. "You've been impressing me for … ohh …" Her breath caught as he nuzzled her neck and his hands wandered. " …years."

.

_End. Thanks for reading._

* * *

_Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com._

_You can always join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_Come find me on Twitter and share your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
